


Even If It Kills Me

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Culture, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #20 "I'll Protect You No Matter What... Even If It Kills Me."Julian proposes to Garak.





	Even If It Kills Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I'll protect you no matter what... even if it kills me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829581) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“I’ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me.” Garak turned to look at who had just said that. Of course he knew, there was only one person who would quote a traditional Kardasi proposal to  _ him _ , but was Julian even aware that was what he was doing? “You will be my family and I will be bound to you forever.” There Julian was on one knee, holding a Cardassian courtship bracelet. However, unlike the one Garak had given Julian to begin their relationship, this one was made of latinum. It was an engagement gift.

 

“Julian…” Garak breathed. Because really, what else could he say?

 

“Forever is my pledge to you and I shall endeavor to prove each day that that will be time you will not regret.” The one who proposed could not terminate the relationship. Cardassians could divorce, but only the person who was proposed  _ to  _ could end the union. The only exception being a spouse who denounced their significant other in court as an enemy of the state. Garak had assumed he would be the one to force himself into that commitment if Julian chose to stay with him long enough, he wasn't prepared to have Julian willing to bet everything on them being together. “I am yours, if you’ll have me.” 

 

“Of course I’ll have you!” As if that were even a question! Garak essentially pulled Julian up to his feet and kissed him. When the kiss broke, Julian started laughing.

 

“I was so terrified!” Julian said in relief. “I just…” He shook his head with a smile. “I’m sorry, I need a minute.” He laughed again and brought his hand to Garak’s cheek. “I did do it right, right? You just agreed to marry me?”

 

“And I would do so a thousand times over.” Garak nodded. “But you realize that by being the one to propose, you can’t end our union, correct?”

 

“I know, Elim.” Julian smirked. “I have no interest in ending our relationship ever. I want nothing more than to be your husband.”

 

“I should probably put that on.” Garak said, glancing at the bracelet that was awkwardly between them in Julian’s hand. Julian hurriedly took Garak’s wrist and clasped the bracelet around it. “Where did you get the money to afford this?” 

 

“Don’t laugh.” Julian said. Garak simply raised an eye ridge. “Rom.” Garak tried his best not to let his amusement show too greatly. “He  _ is  _ Grand Nagus now. Plus, I think he likes the idea of me being married. I believe he’s still convinced Leeta will leave him.”

 

“I know how he feels.” Garak smiled. “When your lover is so incredibly exquisite, it only makes sense to imagine they’ll tire of you eventually.”

 

“Not a chance.” Julian grinned. “Forever is my pledge to you.”


End file.
